uwmccffandomcom-20200213-history
Constitution
Constitution of the Mandarin Chinese Christian Fellowship (Waterloo) Article 1 – Name The organization is named "The Mandarin Chinese Christian Fellowship (Waterloo)" (hereafter referred to as the MCCF). We are not an agent or representative of the Federation of Students, and our views and actions in no way represent the Federation of Students (hereafter referred to as FEDS). Article 2 – Purpose a. To be a witness for Christ on campus and to stimulate an active interest in evangelism with a focus on the Mandarin speaking student population. b. To enrich the spiritual lives of MCCF members. c. To help members develop a broad Christian worldview. d. To encourage members to glorify God with their academic and post–graduate endeavors. e. To encourage members to have a healthy church life. Article 3 – Doctrinal Basis a. The Doctrinal Basis of the MCCF shall be the fundamental truths of Christianity. b. The unity of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit is the Trinity of the Godhead, existing eternally. c. The divine verbal inspiration and infallibility of the Holy Scripture (Old and New Testaments) as originally given and its supreme authority in matters of faith and conduct. d. The universal sinfulness and guilt of human nature since the Fall, rendering man subject to God's wrath and condemnation. e. The Resurrection of Jesus Christ from the dead and His ascension to Heaven. f. Redemption from the guilt, penalty and power of sin only through the sacrificial death (as our Representative and Substitute) of Jesus Christ the incarnate Son of God. g. The necessity of the work of the Holy Spirit to make the death of Jesus Christ effective to the individual sinner invoking in him repentance toward God and faith in Jesus Christ. h. The indwelling and infilling of the Holy Spirit in the believer, enabling him to lead a holy life. i. The one holy universal church, as a visible body of Christ, who are joined together for the worship of God, for the edification through the Word of God, the proclamation of the Gospel and the observance of the ordinances. j. The expectation of the personal and visible return of the Lord Jesus Christ and a bodily resurrection of the believer unto life and unbeliever unto judgment. Article 4 – Membership Structure 1. As a Christian group on campus with purposes as stated in Article 2 of this document, we welcome all people, whether or not they are members of MCCF, to attend and participate in all our functions and activities unless otherwise stated or announced. Everyone can sign up to be a member at the beginning of every term’s event. Membership is renewed every term. Members have to participate more than 75% of the weekly meetings in order to vote for the Executive Committee 2. All Full MCCF members are expected to: 1. Make an effort to attend MCCF general meetings (defined in Article 7) 2. Support MCCF initiatives 3. All voting Members of MCCF shall be registered undergraduate students of the University of Waterloo 4. The Executive committee comprises of all the executive officers 5. In addition, at the discretion of a vote of a general meeting all memberships in MCCF may be revoked if one or more of the following conditions applies. The voting procedure will be the same as for the impeachment process. 1. The member is found to misrepresent and/or slander MCCF. 2. The member negotiates unauthorized transactions in the name of MCCF. 3. The member practices or advocates activities which endorse such things including, but not limited to violence, racism, hatred or sexism. Article 5 – Executive Officers Chairperson and Coordinators are executive officers. a. Chairperson (Three members) 1. Plans, coordinates and directs MCCF towards its objectives as agreed upon by Executives Committee. 2. Chairs all Executive Committee meetings and prepares the agenda. 3. Represents the MCCF where external affairs are concerned. 4. Ensures that the club is operating according to the guidelines of its constitution. b. Coordinators (Seven members) 1. Oversees each serving area and is responsible to train the person who comes in next. They include, but are not limited to the following positions: ● Prayer Meeting Coordinator: Organizes prayer meeting ● Caring Coordinator: Keeps in contact with new comers, keeps a list of members. ● General Manager: In charge of room booking, weekly email, the bank account with the Federation of Students and all Financial transactions for the club. ● Worship Coordinator: Organizes volunteers to lead worship each week. ● Activity Coordinator: Plans and executes special activities. ● Bible Study Coordinator: Prepares and coordinates bible studies. ● Small Group Coordinator: Prepares and coordinates small groups. Article 6 – Membership Fees There are no membership fees. Article 7 – Meetings We will have weekly general meetings. These general meetings are open to anyone who is interested. Additional general meetings may be held due to special occasions. We will also have three executive meetings at the following times: 1. Beginning of term in the first two weeks of a term to plan for the entire term. 2. Middle of term meeting to collect feedback, and make adjustments if necessary for the latter half of the term. 3. End of term meeting to reflect on current term, and make suggestions for next term. Additionally, emergency executive meetings can be called by any executive via email and sent 24 hours before meeting time. Emergency general body meetings can be called by any executive or a petition of at least 5 voting members via email and sent 24 hours before meeting time. Quorum will be at least seven people or twenty percent of the general members (whichever is more) for general meetings, and at least two people or fifty one percent of the executive officers (whichever is more) for executive meetings. Article 8 – Election Process The election shall take place each term at least one and a half to two months before the following academic term. Only UW students can vote. Club members must be notified, by email, two weeks in advance of the meeting where executive elections will take place. For a valid election, at least seven club members or twenty percent of the general members (whichever is more) must be present. The term of office shall be for one term. Nominations for executives can be made from and club member. The majority of executives must be undergrad UW students. The successful candidate will be the one with the most votes. In the case of a tie, a re-vote will take place until the tie is broken. Current chairs and executive member can also vote in the election. Voting members shall be permitted to elect for the MCCF Executive Committee, and run for the Executive Committee under election. To qualify for a nomination for the position as the Chairperson of MCCF, the nominee must meet the following criteria: 1. Have been on the executive committee for at least one term 2. Have participate more than 75% of the weekly meetings 3. Will be returning to campus during term of service To qualify for a nomination for the position as the Coordinator (Executive Committee) of MCCF, the nominee must meet the following criteria: 1. Have participate more than 75% of the weekly meetings 2. Will be returning to campus during term of service Article 9 – Impeachment/Disciplinary Process A movement to impeach an executive officer may be made by any executive officer or by petition of at least seven club members or twenty percent of the general members When the motion is made the Clubs Director will be informed. A general meeting will be called as soon as is reasonably possible. At the impeachment meeting, the person or persons that initiated the process will state their case. Afterwards, the officer under impeachment will have an opportunity to defend him or herself. There will be a question period after which a vote will be taken. The vote will be by yes/no secret ballot. If at least two thirds of the votes are for impeachment, the officer will immediately be removed from his or her position. The remaining executive may choose to call an immediate by-election to replace that officer. Article 10 – Constitutional Amendments Constitutional amendments may be proposed by any executive officer. The voting procedure will be the same as for the impeachment process. If the voting passes, the amendment and the vote count will be passed to the Clubs Director for final approval from the Internal Administration Committee. If it is approved the constitution will be amended and a note describing the amendment and the date it was made will be inserted in the section 1 of the constitution. Article 11 – Affiliations MCCF is not affiliated with any external organizations. Additional affiliations must be approved by the Internal Administration Committee. Article 12 – Advisor(s) Suitable person(s) experienced and committed in student ministry shall be recommended by the Executive Committee in office to be Advisor(s) of MCCF, whose term of office shall last until the end of office of the current Executive Committee. The Advisor(s) must be approved by a majority vote of a general meeting. The objective for the positions of Advisor is to allow MCCF participants to benefit from the wisdom and example of persons who are mature in their Christian life and experienced in Christian student ministry. Therefore, the role of the MCCF Advisor(s) should include, but not limiting to, the following: a. Providing support, guidance, and consultation for the Executive Committee. b. Providing counseling for the participants of MCCF. c. Advisors should provide advice but MCCF will remain student driven. Advisor does not have a vote, unless they are UW students.